


(I've Just Released) A New Emotion

by misura



Category: Deathstalker Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes, Kit tried to pretend.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I've Just Released) A New Emotion

Sometimes, Kit tried to pretend.

Pretend that it was David he was kissing, David he was fucking ... David he almost, but never quite, fell asleep next to, after. (He rather thought that if it _had_ been David, he could actually have closed his eyes and dozed off. Of all the people in the Empire, David was the only one he'd trust that completely, that blindly.)

He sometimes felt a little bit guilty facing David the next morning. That didn't seem entirely logical, but then, he'd heard that love wasn't supposed to be logical.

Guilt wasn't really an emotion Kit had ever felt before, and he was fairly sure he didn't much like it. If he ever told David how he felt, though, he was almost completely sure David would stop being his friend, and that would be so much worse than feeling a little bit guilty every now and then.

(It occured to him, once, when it was too late, that maybe being 'almost completely sure' just meant that it was a risk, a chance he might have taken - and probably would have, if he'd quite realized it, because Kit had never backed down from a challenge in his entire life.)

(By then, David was already dead though, so it didn't really matter anymore.)


End file.
